Problem: An eight-sided die has its faces numbered from 1 to 8. What is the expected value of the roll of the die?
Explanation: The expected value of one roll is the average of all the outcomes, or $E = \dfrac{1}{8}(1 + 2 + \cdots + 8) = \boxed{4.5}$.